Just A Story
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: Uryuu is now a writter and to his shock Orihime becomes the artist for his romance books but is there more to the main character Hime-Chan then Orihime could ever know.  -IchiRuki, IshiHime, Keigo x Tatsuki-
1. Chapter 1

"Shit not again…" Uryuu murmurs looking at the alarm clock on his desk. Yet again he's fallen asleep while working. He shakes his head and saves the word document on his laptop before shutting the computer down. He gets out of the black leather chair, his legs waist brushing against the wood of the desk, he yawns and turns around.

The living room is a simple layout. Against the wall is a black leather sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it. On the wall opposite the sofa is a flat screen TV. There is a wooden cabinet with glass doors under it full of different DVD's and odd videos. In the corner to the right of the TV is a black leather chair. In the other corner is the desk he was currently working at. There is a big window along the same wall as the desk and it fills the room with the soft glow of the street lights outside.

Uryuu frowns while pulling the plain white blinds closed. He walks to the door (on the left of the sofa) and flicks the light switch off. There wasn't much point sleeping now but he had to try. He walks into the corridor. To the left is the bathroom. The two rooms on the opposite side of the corridor are the kitchen and a spare bedroom. At the very end to the left is the front door. To the right is a spiral staircase. That was one present his father gave him. He bought Uryuu a two floor apartment though Uryuu only used the upstairs for his own bedroom and bathroom and other then that it is a big open space. Uryuu trudges up the spiral stairs while yawning.

The wide room has two doors to the right and the whole back wall is made of glass. There is a small black marble topped kitchen against the left wall. In front of the glass wall is a black leather corner sofa with a wooden coffee table in front of it. On the other side of the coffee table is a black leather sofa which can seat two people. He stretches heading to the second door on the right.

The room is simply designed. The double bed is to the right with plain green bedding and small bedside tables either side. The wardrobe takes up the whole right hand wall and there is a full length mirror on the wall opposite the door. There is a long window along the left hand wall spreading a dim light over everything. Uryuu sighs again and changes quickly into the baggy grey top and baggy black pants on the end of the bed. He throws his other clothes in the washing basket to the left of the door and then drops back onto his bed. The bedside tables are wood with one draw and then two shelves at the bottom with a glass door. In one the few books he's wrote are on the shelves. On top is a lamp. Uryuu leans over the edge of the bed and opens the glass door to the bed side table on his side of the bed. He reaches under and then pulls out a picture in a dark wooden frame.

He sighs at the beautiful face smiling back at him. The picture was taken just before graduation from high school. Her orange hair is falling over her shoulder in light waves. Her right cheek is full of food and her smile is slightly lob-sided because of it. Her blue eyes are happy and beautiful. Uryuu smiles tracing over her beautiful face lightly with his fingertips. It was the same routine almost every night. In high school he fell in love with the most beautiful girl he's ever met but she could never love him. She was always in love with his good friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Part of him still loved the girl but after they graduated he didn't see her as much. They both went on to do different things, she went to study in England and he went on to university in Tokyo. He finally arrived back in Karakura two years ago at the age of nineteen but he hasn't seen her at all. After she went to England that was it, he never saw Orihime Inoue again. Uryuu frowns putting the picture away again and then rolling over and closing his eyes shut tightly, ready for the little proper sleep he'll get.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Rukia says running her fingers through thick orange hair with her head tipped back to see his tired face. Ichigo grumbles and then wraps his arms around her waist tightly from behind and pulls her body to fit against his. He buries his face into her black hair and she laughs and struggles to pull away. She rolls over to face him and slaps his hands away playfully. Ichigo grins and shakes his head before propping himself up onto his elbow. He looks down at her and she rolls onto her back and looks up at him smiling. He leans down and rubs his nose against hers teasingly. Rukia smiles lifting an arm into the air and twisting her fingers into his hair as she drags his lips to hers. The kiss is soft but passionate, with her tongue rubbing over his bottom lip playfully. Ichigo smiles and then gently bites the tip of her tongue. Rukia shakes her head and lets him pull away slightly.<p>

"Good morning to you too." He whispers and Rukia beams before letting go of his hair and stretching.

I was around the last few months of high school when Ichigo finally asked Rukia to be his girlfriend. Over the past four years the two of them grew closer and closer but only bought an apartment together three months ago. Byakuya wasn't very happy at first but he knew for a long time Rukia would eventually move to the world of the living to be with Ichigo. Ichigo is now working as a manager at an estate agency and Rukia is a teacher at the main primary school in Karakura town. The two of them are still good friends with Uryuu who lives in the apartment block on the other side of town. They also all hang out with Tatsuki who now works for the police force. The two of them couldn't be much happier for their friends. Chad moved to Tokyo and is currently working as a vice-manager at a big lawyer's branch. Keigo is Tatsuki's current boyfriend. They've been going out for eight months and Keigo works with Rukia at the primary school as the teacher for the year below her.

"Let's get ready now. We don't want to be late." Rukia chimes. The two of them, Tatsuki, Keigo and Uryuu normally meet up every morning at a café which is nearly exactly at the centre of all their work places. They all have a coffee their and then one by one head off to work.

"Or we could just call in sick and stay in bed all day." Ichigo suggests while pinning both her arms down with his hands. She lies under him laughing and shaking her head. She reaches up and plants a brief kiss on his lips before falling back onto the bed with a grin.

"No we can't. We both get Sundays off and our holidays overlap so we can spend as much time in bed then but its Monday. I have kids to go teach and you have houses to try and sell." Rukia points out and Ichigo pouts slightly.

"Technically I don't sell the houses." Ichigo grins.

"Fine but you have to send people out to sell the houses and deal with all the paperwork and whatever else you do there." Rukia laughs.

"Not to mention helping defeat hollows once and a while." Ichigo sighs and Rukia smiles.

"Well there's the two of us as well as your dad. I'd say we do a pretty good job." Rukia pushes Ichigo off her and slides off the bed. The room is light with a big window above the desk opposite the bed. The door on the wall with the bed to the right and the desk to the left. With the wardrobe to the right of the door. The bed pushed against the right wall. Ichigo sighs as she walks to the bedroom door (wearing one of his shirts) and says she's going for a shower.

"Maybe I could join you?" Ichigo teases climbing out of the bed and chasing Rukia out of the room with her laughing happily.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki yawns and sits up in her double bed. The door to her room is opposite the bed with the wardrobe to the left and a few shelves to the right. She scrambles out of bed wearing a baggy blue jumper and dark grey shorts. She walks into the corridor with the front door to the right. The bathroom door straight ahead and the open plan living and dining area to the left. She smiles hearing the kettle boiling and she walks down the hall happily.<p>

Around the corner to the right is a TV against the wall with a wooden coffee table and a sofa facing it. To the back of the sofa is an oblong wooden table with two seats both side and then one on each end. Around the corner to the left is the small kitchen with clean white marble tops and light wooden units. Light floods into the room from the full length window the same width as the 'living area' and the window above the sink in the kitchen. Tatsuki grins as Keigo pours boiling water into a mug. The two of them normally have a coffee now and then a cold drink at the café.

"Good morning. It's good to see you put that key to use." Tatsuki smiles and Keigo grins.

"Might as well." Keigo walks to the edge of the hall to greet her wearing a stripy light blue and white shirt with navy blue pants. He smiles at her. "Don't you look as sexy as usually in your nightwear?" He teases weaving his arms around her waist. Tatsuki grabs the two ends of his shirt collar gently and tugs him closer to her.

"Aren't you just the hot teacher?" Tatsuki teases back kissing his lips briefly. He raises an eyebrow and smiles. Her hair now falls to her chin in neater bangs but she was still as fierce and energetic as in high school. Keigo rests his chin on her shoulder as he hugs her tightly and then he kisses her bare neck causing her to blush lightly and smile.

"We should do something this week after work." Keigo suggests and Tatsuki nods while smiling.

"We should but I should probably get changed quickly. I'll drink my coffee as soon as I'm ready, ok?" She grins pulling out of his arms. He nods and walks back to the two mugs as Tatsuki jogs back into her room to get changed into her uniform.

* * *

><p>The café is on a corner with two of its walls being glass. Inside the theme colours are black and red. There are booths along the left and right wall with black tables and red padded seats. There are a few tables in the centre in the same colours. Opposite the glass door is the red counter with black stripes on it. The uniform is black pants and red shirt for men and black pantsshorts/skirts and red shirts for women. Uryuu pushes the door open and heads to the table where they always sit.

This particular table is on the right hand side and is a different shape to the others. The table is a 'U' shape with seats either side the table as well as along the glass. Tatsuki and Keigo are already sat with their backs to the glass at the table. They give Uryuu a small wave as he nods and heads to the counter. He puts his wallet on the counter and orders the same as usual. A black coffee with one sugar to the usual table. He walks over to the table and then slides into the seat next to Tatsuki.

"Nice choice today." Tatsuki comments and Uryuu smiles and shrugs knowing she was commenting on his black jeans and light green blue shirt.

"You don't look much different." Uryuu replies with a smile referring to her police uniform. She grins and shrugs before putting the red straw in her mouth and taking a gulp of her banana milkshake.

"Here they are. Late again." Tatsuki sighs as the door opens. Uryuu looks up and Keigo turns around to see their friends. Ichigo walks behind Rukia wearing a black suit with a white shirt and no tie. His arms are wrapped around Rukia's waist from behind and he playfully whispers into her ear. She smiles squatting him away as he tickles her sides. Rukia herself is wearing a yellow top with straps an inch thick, three quarter black pants with a jacket to match and plain black shoes with a small heal.

"Are you surprised? They both have Sunday off and pretty much do the same thing every Sunday night." Keigo laughs. "I'm surprised they don't already have five kids."

"They obviously use protection." Uryuu adds to the joke and all three of them laugh as Rukia slides into the seat next to Uryuu and Ichigo into the seat next to Keigo.

"What's funny?" Rukia wonders.

"We were just explaining why you two are always late on a Monday that's all." Uryuu says honestly and then smiles as a waitress hands him his cup of coffee. He thanks her and she walks away with a small smile.

"I don't get it." Ichigo frowns.

"Oh you know the routine. Spend all Sunday together, have a few drinks and then you two will be up until dawn…" Keigo starts but cuts off laughing receiving a slap across the table from Rukia.

"That's not funny and we don't anyway." Rukia protests causing the three of them to laugh more. She frowns and shakes her head turning deep red. Ichigo sighs and gives each of his friends a quick glare.

"Oh shut it you three. Anyway how're things with you and Nemu?" Ichigo asks and everyone turns to Uryuu. He takes a gulp of his coffee and shrugs.

"I called it off on Saturday." He says lightly.

"Why? She was really nice Uryuu!" Tatsuki sighs.

"She was pretty too." Rukia points out and Uryuu shrugs.

"She looked like a good kisser too Uryuu!" Keigo sighs and Uryuu grins and then shrugs again.

"Yeah she was nice and pretty and a good kisser but everything was the same. I knew most things about her and I never learnt anything new. She was a pretty basic character." Uryuu explains.

"So what's your type then?" Ichigo frowns.

"Girls who have things about them which always seem to surprise me. I like people who are exciting and have lots of different sides to them." Uryuu admits.

"Did you sleep together?" Keigo asks and Uryuu chokes on his coffee and shakes his head.

"We went out for a week." He stammers.

"Exactly, she could have been great in bed. She could have been awesome at skiing. There are lots of things you could have found out about her." Keigo sighs.

"Your point?" Uryuu says flatly.

"You don't stay in relationships very long so we're guessing you never got over _her._" Rukia explains and Uryuu blinks knowing who they mean already.

"There was nothing to get over was there?" Uryuu says quietly and then shrugs and smiles as Ichigo and Rukia get their drinks brought to them. Rukia ordering her usual milky tea with two sugars and Ichigo with his espresso.

"I guess…" Ichigo murmurs too tired to argue about it now.

"Anyway how's work going for everyone?" Uryuu asks and they all smile to themselves and start to discuss work despite knowing he was just trying to change the topic. That was the thing about Uryuu, he didn't need to talk about it because they all knew the answers really, they just wanted them confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2 Four books

Tatsuki and Ichigo both say goodbye to everyone. Tatsuki gives Keigo a quick kiss on the cheek and Ichigo hugs Rukia quickly and kisses her nose. They walks out of the door talking casually, after their drinks the two of them are ready for the day. Rukia finishes the last sip of her drink and then stands up smiling.

"Come on Keigo, we better get going." Rukia smiles.

"Yeah ok." Keigo sighs downing the last half of his drink. Rukia slides out of the seat and then quickly bends down and kisses Uryuu on the cheek.

"See you later Uryuu. You know you can always talk to me right?" Rukia says heading to the door and Uryuu smiles and nods.

"See you later buddy." Keigo calls over his shoulder before they both step outside. Rukia calls the taxi off her speed dial and they wait for a few minutes until the taxi comes. They both climb in and Rukia tells him the directions to the primary school.

"Do you think Uryuu's ok?" Rukia asks Keigo who shrugs.

"I think he needs to find a person who he loved as much as her. I can't believe she never realised to be honest." Keigo admits.

"Me too but I didn't want to tell her because she was so in love with Ichigo. I think the guilt would have just destroyed her." Rukia sighs and then routes in her jacket pocket and pays the taxi driver before they both get out of the car in front of a small building.

The building is only one story with light orange bricks and light red roofs. The building only contains five main rooms including the assembly hall. Rukia teaches the second class and Keigo the first class. They walk through the gates into a small playground already full of young children.

"Miss Kuchiki!" A group calls and Rukia turns as four children from her class run up to her and throw their arms around her. She laughs and wraps her arms around them in a bear hug.

"Good morning guys." Rukia laughs.

"Did you have a good weekend Miss?" A little girl with her brown hair pulled back into pigtails asks.

"I did have a very nice weekend Fuko." Rukia admits smiling down at them.

"Miss Kuchiki is Mr Asano your boyfriend?" Another girl asks with her black hair plaited neatly. Rukia and Keigo exchange a glance and then both laugh.

"No we're just good friends." Rukia laughs. "My boyfriend is…"

"At the gate?" Keigo says with a grin and Rukia looks over her shoulder to see Ichigo casually leaning against the gate.

"Give me a second kids." Rukia says before walking over to Ichigo unknowing that the children and Keigo are following her.

She slows down at the gate and Ichigo stands up straight and smiles down at her. She smiles back and then points a finger at him disapprovingly and shakes her head. Ichigo blinks once and then smiles cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asks with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You always look so cute when you're with the kids." Ichigo admits and Rukia drops her finger and smiles turning slightly red. Ichigo leans down and takes both her hands in his with a smile. "I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"I am happy to see you." Rukia smiles and Ichigo leans his face close to hers and sticks out his tongue.

"That's good then. Now I really have to go if I don't want to be late." Ichigo sighs and Rukia shrugs and then stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to his gently. Ichigo smiles and squeezes her hands before dropping them and weaving his hands around her waist. He hugs her tightly and Rukia pulls away smiling.

"Aww!" All the kids chorus with the help of Keigo. Ichigo laughs and Rukia looks over her shoulder and turns red. She steps out of Ichigo's arms and slaps him gently.

"Get going already, I'll see you later." Rukia sighs but smiles anyway as Ichigo waves and heads off down the road. Rukia turns around and already is bombarded with questions about Ichigo while Keigo stands there laughing.

* * *

><p>Uryuu walks into the tall building. Everything inside looks cold and empty. Everything is metal and leather. There's no colour in the big room at all. Uryuu sighs as he gets into the elevator. He presses the button for the top floor and waits patiently as the elevator climbs all ten floors to reach the office he always has to go to. The elevator opens onto a wide corridor with a glass door at the end and a few doors either side. Uryuu walks to the glass door and pushes the door open to a professional looking office. The desk and furniture is dark wood or dark brown leather. The woman behind the desk looks up and smiles. Erza Okasaki is the head of the branch in the most of Japan. She reads the books and gets the top editors, the top artists and half the profit. Which may seem like a lot but she only publishes amazing books so there is usually a lot of profit for both the author and her.<p>

"Uryuu you're on time as usual." Erza smiles and gestures towards a dark brown leather chair in front of her desk. As he sits down she reaches into a draw in her desk and then stacks four books on her desk in front of them both and smiles.

"I would get killed if I came late." Uryuu sighs and Erza shrugs.

"Let's get straight to the point then and say I've already read your fourth book…" Erza starts.

"I only mailed it to you this morning." Uryuu says impressed.

"Exactly it was that good! Girls and young women love this love crap and your books and dreamily realistic and incredible!" Erza beams and grabs the top book.

"Thank I guess…" Uryuu says quietly.

"I made notes of all my favourite parts in the book. Just please read over this from your first book…" Erza opens the book slowly and hands it to him. He turns the book the right way and his eyes quickly scan over the page and he nods already recognising the scene.

"Yeah I know which part this is." Uryuu smiles.

"Read it though, out loud!" Erza demands and Uryuu sighs and looks over the writing slowly. Truthfully this was one of his favourite scenes too. He didn't understand what it was but the page seemed to be sacred to him. He wrote romance books twisted with adventure and mystery. He wrote about things that seemed to be almost real. Monsters with white masks and people with special swords that defeat them. He also wrote about a girl, an incredible girl who was the most important thing to a simple and lonely guy. She was the only thing he looked forward too and these books simply told their story. A story which Uryuu could only dream happened.

* * *

><p><em>To him Hime-Chan was everything. She became the thing his brain revolved around. She became his everything and he was determined to one day show her this. The creatures which haunt his days are nothing compared to the pain of loving her. Hime-Chan with her beautiful blue eyes and childish smile became more important to him then life itself.<em>

"_H-Hime-Chan?" He stammered._

"_Hmm, are you ok? What is it?" Hime replied._

"_I-I-I was wondering if you…" He cut off feeling suddenly embarrassed. He just needed to ask her. "Like manga?" He sighs feeling pathetic._

"_I love manga. Why do you like it too?" She grins._

"_Y-Yes, it's quite good." He whispers._

"_Then I'll have to lend you some of my manga. Maybe we could read it together?" Hime-Chan smiles. "Anyway I'll speak to you later." With that she left leaving him stand there blushing deeply. It was just like Hime-Chan to act so kind though he didn't deserve it. Those demons that followed her around so freely, ready to devour her soul at any moment. Those demons which he couldn't destroy. He knew that she could see them and despite that she tried to live a normal life. That was the thing about Hime-Chan, she was beautiful and brave yet he still wanted to try and protect her. He still dreamed of being the person she could fall into, the person who's shoulder she could happily cry on, he wanted to be more to her then a distant friend. He wanted nothing more than Hime-Chan but he could never have her._

* * *

><p>Uryuu reads the page word for word and the whole time Erza listens carefully, leaning back in her tall brow leather chair. She nods along and even mouths some of the words. Uryuu waits in a moment of silence as he closes the book and slides it back onto the desk. He raises one of his eyebrows at Erza who just nods.<p>

"See Uryuu you have real talent. Four amazing books all about this Hime-Chan and her secret admirer. It tells their story in the most beautiful way." Erza grins. "And the cliff hanger at the end of the fourth book blew me away. Such a sad ending to all of the books and then the fourth one leaves you wanting more."

"That's nice to know." Uryuu sighs.

"See what I mean. Look, I took the liberty of noting down the last few parts of each book." Erza passes him a sheet of paper and he picks it up and scans over it.

* * *

><p><em>1. As the demon fades into nothing Hime-Chan turns to him with quivering lips. She stumbles into him and he automatically holds her steady as she cries on his shoulder. Just like he always wanted.<em>

2. "_I don't know what to say." Hime-Chan sighs looking around with tears spilling out of her eyes. They'd lost lots of their friends that day and she was blaming herself already._

"_If you want me to go just tell me to." He whispers and Hime looks at him with a sad smile._

"_I don't know if I want you to go." She admits and he smiles not yet knowing what she exactly means._

_3. He said it so slowly it was as if time was slowing down. Maybe it was but she didn't care anymore. He'd already told her how he felt and now he was saying something even more important but she couldn't understand why._

"_What do you mean by that?" Hime-Chan asks shakily and he smiles gently._

"_Hime-Chan I love you, don't make me say it again." He pleads and then sighs. "Just remember this."_

"_What?" Hime-Chan chokes not understanding. He told her he was going to leave her soon. He was going to disappear because he now knew why he existed. He existed to eventually die, destroying all her demons with him._

"_I'll never want to leave you." He whispers as tears break out of her eyes._

_4. Hime-Chan runs to his side and drops onto her knees. Her tears spill onto his pale face and he opens his eyes and smiles. Just the sight of her made the whole situation seem silly. He was dying for her wasn't he? The princess who could change small amounts of time. He had to save her so she could go on to save others._

"_Hime-Chan you know I love you right?" He wonders and she smiles nodding._

"_Don't leave me yet. You told me you'll never want to leave me, so don't." She begs and he smiles and reaches up to stroke her pale cheek with the back of his hand._

"_Hime-Chan I'm dying. I love you so much and I understand why this is happening. I'm taking away your demons for you, just like I always wanted to." He tells her and she leans down and kisses the top of his head slowly._

"_I know the answer now. I don't want you to go." She promises and he smiles._

"_I know." He says simply as his heart rate starts to slow down drastically. Hime-Chan lets out a sob and grips his hand slowly knowing now she'll never want him to leave her. He shouldn't have to leave her._

"_I don't want you to go." She repeats in a whisper and he nods slowly and smiles up at her._

"_I have to, for your demons to go away I have to die here Hime-Chan." He explains and she nods understanding what he's offering. A life without those demons, the demons that killed her friends and are trying to kill other people. He would die and they would go away forever. The thing she knew now was that she wanted him more than anything._

"_I'm going to save you." She whispers and he blinks slowly feeling his heart beat stopping as an orange light consumes them both._

* * *

><p>Uryuu nods knowing she was very accurate with her note taking. He shrugs and Erza sighs knowing he can't fully understand how those words make others feel. The story he tells of an unnamed boy and his love for his precious Hime-Chan. It captures everyone's hearts and those Erza will never tell him she cried during the last book.<p>

"Anyway, we've found an artist for your books. I told you about our idea to do a whole book dedicated to character profiles and images of certain scenes from the book." Erza says.

"Yes you told me all about it. It sounds great." Uryuu admits with a small smile.

"Well she's not arrived just yet so if you want to wait down stairs she'll arrive soon." Erza suggests. "Bring her up here when she arrives." Erza calls as he nods. He walks back down the corridor feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't mean to write a book about _her. _It just sort of happened and then he couldn't stop it. He loved writing about her and trying to make her sound as wonderful as she actually is. He presses the button for the ground floor and sighs as he watches the numbers count down.

He smiles wondering what she's doing right now. She was in England so she could be drinking tea and having a full English right now. He smiles knowing she'd probably love a full English breakfast. He watches as the number turns into zero and the doors open. He pushes his glasses further up his nose and looks down as he does. He blinks and is about to look up…

"Long time no see Ishida-Kun."


	3. Chapter 3 The Artist

Uryuu slowly looks up and then blinks at the figure in front of him. She's wearing a pair of dark purple pants with a matching jacket and a red shirt underneath. Her orange hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail and her side fringe is brushed neatly. Her blue flower pins are symmetrically clipped in either side of her head. Her misty blue eyes are surrounded by beautiful black lashes. Her lips are curved into a smile. Orihime Inoue was actually standing in front of him.

"Orihime?" Uryuu whispers and she smiles while tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ears.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ishida-Kun?" Orihime sighs and Uryuu just nods slowly. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" Orihime adds.

"Well yes… You moved to England to complete your studies." Uryuu reminds her.

"I did indeed. I wanted to study art and the amount of different artistic things in England are amazing." Orihime admits. "But now I'm home."

"That doesn't explain a lot. You left for England and none of us spoke to you. The time difference made it difficult enough but you never seemed to answer any calls or messages…" Uryuu says feeling a little frustrated. He loved this girl so much and he had to watch her be in love with Ichigo and then she left and he never saw or spoke to her.

"I don't recall getting any calls off you Ishida-Kun. I had missed calls off Rukia and Tatsuki. Chad and Ichigo rang to see how I was as well but I never got a call off you." Orihime points out looking slightly saddened. Uryuu just blinks and then sighs remembering that she is correct. After she left he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, it hurt too much to hear her ask about Ichigo.

"I became busy after high school." Uryuu sighs.

"I know and so did I. I missed you all a lot though." Orihime smiles and then reaches into the pocket of her pants and pulls out a mobile phone. She flips it open and turns it to face him. "See?"

"You actually kept it." Uryuu stammers looking at the picture of them all in high school. Ichigo is sat on the top step with Rukia next to him on the step lowers. Her head resting on his legs and a big grin on her face. Tatsuki and Keigo are knelt up behind Ichigo and Orihime no the top step. Uryuu smiles remembering just before the picture Orihime wobbled over and so when the picture was taken Uryuu looked very embarrassed and Orihime has her arms flung around his neck with a shocked smile on her face.

"Of course I kept it. It's one of my favourite picture, you look so cute in it." Orihime grins. "Even though I did nearly kill you." She laughs and then smiles at him warmly.

"Ok but that still doesn't tell me why you're here? In this building, I mean." Uryuu wonders and Orihime sighs but keeps the smile on her face.

"Figure it out Ishida-Kun. I became an artist and whose books need pictures to go with them?" Orihime asks and Uryuu blinks. Orihime was going to be the one drawing the art for his books? He gulps and blinks a few times, this couldn't be happening to him, the character looked and acted just like her with only a few alterations. What if she's already read the books, Uryuu thinks, I'm doomed.

"Are you serious?" Uryuu asks nervously.

"Yeah, as soon as I overheard about the job I knew I had to apply for it. I thought to myself _Ishida-Kun's books are going to be great and I want to make great art for them!_" Orihime grins.

"How nice of you." Uryuu tries to say enthusiastically. "Well I guess we should head up and I can introduce you to Ezra."

"That sounds great." Orihime grins and they both walk back to the elevator. Uryuu presses the button quickly and thankfully the doors open almost instantly. They wait while a few people step out and then step in the elevator. Uryuu watches nervously as the doors close. They stand in silence and Orihime looks around the elevator and watches the numbers rise and rise. She looks down and smiles to herself, she always knew Ishida-Kun would do well for himself. She glances at him to see him looking down. She sighs silently and then smiles, Ishida-Kun seems to have changed quite a bit. If she was honest he is much better-looking and is now taller than her and looks visibly stronger. If she was also honest she always thought he was cute anyway, the thing people called 'nerd' appealed to her. She liked that he was smart and kind. She blinks and blushes noticing she's still looking at him when the doors open onto the tops floor. She follows Uryuu down the corridor and he holds open the glass door open. She thanks him and steps into the room nervously.

* * *

><p>"Orihime-San, it's great to meet you in person finally." Ezra grins and Orihime smiles. The two of them sit in identical chairs in front of the desk and look at Ezra.<p>

"It sure is great to finally meet you too." Orihime smiles and Ezra shrugs and then turns to Uryuu.

"Uryuu I hope you've been nice to Orihime-San!" Ezra warns and Uryuu opens his mouth to protest.

"Ishida-Kun has been really nice to me. It's great to see him after such a long time. You see we went to the same high school." Orihime grins and Ezra drops her jaw for a second and then closes her mouth and nods.

"That's good then if he's being nice to you. Was he always so cold and depressed back in high school?" Ezra asks and Uryuu blinks and shakes his head.

"Let's get on with the business side of things please." Uryuu sighs and Ezra sighs before nodding.

"Right Orihime-San have you read any of Uryuu's books?" Ezra asks and Orihime laughs nervously.

"I'm afraid I haven't." She glances at Uryuu but he just blinks slightly relieved that she hasn't read about herself yet.

"Oh well if you're into dreamy romance these are your books. I'll admit myself I cried a few times during this series. Our Uryuu here has quite a gift." Ezra beams and Orihime smiles a little shocked.

"Well then I can't wait to read them. I'll start as soon as I have them." Orihime nods.

"Well take a copy from here. They have just black covers now with the names written on so maybe you could design some front covers as well?" Ezra wonders and Orihime beams.

"I'd love to. I've actually been looking for an interesting and fun job like this for a while." Orihime admits with a smiles and Ezra smiles back.

"Give me a second then." She picks up the phone on her desk and mumbles something down the phone before smiling and putting the phone down. "I've asked them to leave a set of books at the front desk for you."

"Thanks Ezra-San that's really kind of you." Orihime smiles and Ezra grins and then frowns turning to Uryuu.

"Right so we've got everything sorted. You happy with that Uryuu?" Ezra sighs.

"Why wouldn't I be? You wouldn't give me a chance to refuse and it sounds like a great idea. I'm fine with it." Uryuu says slightly teasing in his voice. Ezra shakes her head and then smiles at him. While working with him she became quite close to this strange man. He was always trying to hide feelings and build up a wall and unfortunately it seemed strong enough to keep her out. The only bit of pure emotion from him is his books. He seems to put everything into them and he never fails with them.

"Right well get out of here then." Ezra waves him off. "You might have to talk to front desk for a while. Our Kate's taken quite a liking to you." Ezra grins.

"How nice of her." Uryuu sighs as they both know he has no interest in the girl at the front desk that moved here from England at a young age with her parents.

"Be nice to her!" Ezra calls as he holds the door open for Orihime.

"Aren't I always? Kate may not get the hint that I'm not interested but then again she's beautiful and a lady right? She deserves my kindness at least." Uryuu smiles and then let's the doors close behind himself and Orihime, leaving Ezra shaking her head knowing his troubled but is too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

><p>"Ready to head off then?" Keigo asks Rukia as she marks the last book. She looks up and smiles before nodding and closing the book. She picks up the stack of blue books and stacks them on her desk for tomorrow.<p>

"Let's get going then." Rukia grins and they both talk casually as they walk out of the door and into the entrance to see Ichigo yet again leaning against the gate. Rukia beams and runs towards him. He stands up and steps towards her to close the gap between them faster. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up into a warm embrace. Rukia giggles and kisses his cheek sweetly before grinning and kicking her legs until her toes touch the ground again.

"I thought I'd walk with the two of you today. Tatsuki's gone on ahead to the café." Ichigo explains and Keigo nods and then jogs past them both. Rukia grabs Ichigo's hand and they walk slowly side by side with their hands swinging between them casually. She looks up at him as she talks and he looks down at her adoringly sending her cheeks slightly red.

They walk into the café hand in hand and then both stop and smile as Tatsuki turns red noticing them both with her and Keigo's face only millimetres apart. Keigo laughs and kisses her on the lips quickly as Rukia and Ichigo both slide into the seats. Tatsuki and Rukia on one side and the guys on the other, they wait patiently for Uryuu before they order dinner.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Kate I'm sure everything will be fine." Uryuu smiles glancing down at his watch and knowing at this rate he'll be late. It took half an hour for the books to be brought down to the front desk and then Kate ended up talking to Orihime about her work for an hour and a half and then finally Kate began speaking to Uryuu about the same old topics she always does which took up another hour and a half of their time.<p>

"Oh thanks Uryuu. You're really good to talk to at times like this. I think I'll take your advice and stay." Kate grins and Uryuu nods and then grabs Orihime's wrist gently and tugs her to the door.

"Finally that's over. You've not got to be back right away have you?" Uryuu asks turning to Orihime to find her blushing lightly. Uryuu looks down at his hand holding gently onto her wrist and blushes before dropping her hand.

"No I haven't." Orihime replies.

"Haven't what?" Uryuu says quietly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Got to get back right away." Orihime smiles and Uryuu blinks and then nods.

"Yeah sorry. Well you'll come with me then won't you?" Uryuu asks nervously and Orihime smiles.

"I'd love too." She admits and Uryuu smiles and picks his phone out of his pocket before calling a taxi. Within five minutes the two of them are sat silently in the taxi. As it stops Uryuu pays and then walks around and opens Orihime's door. She thanks him and then follows him to the café door slowly. She blinks not remembering the place and Uryuu turns around to face her.

"Hey are you ok Orihime? You look a little confused." Uryuu admits and Orihime nods and smiles.

"I don't recognise this place." Orihime sighs.

"Yeah we never knew it was here until we all started out jobs and we had to find a place to meet up." Uryuu explains.

"What?" Orihime says a little confused still.

"Oh I'll explain later just come with me ok?" Uryuu smiles and Orihime nods following him through the door. She watches as he waves towards a table and all four figures already sat at it turn around and look past him to her. She blinks and then smiles as their faces all seem to change from pure confusion to filled with happiness.

"Orihime-San!" Rukia gasps and Orihime smiles glancing at Uryuu to see him smiling lightly as well.


End file.
